Rhinestone
Rhinestone "dammit, Copper give me back my necklace!" R H I First things first, I'm the realest Drop this and let the whole world feel it Rhi the one and only belongs to me, and only me, so get your talons off my long-legged child, or I will drop you force-feed you some Carolina Reapers and post it on Youtube. Based off of pink and yellow, my entry for the Cloud's Complicated Contest. Lowercase is purposeful. ---- Isn't it amazing to be unique? That's what everyone says. They act like they actually care about those who are blessed with physical beauty. But they don't. Any gorgeous dragon can tell you, the grass is greener on the other side. "I. DON'T. FREAKING. CARE." A P P E A R A N C E I'm so fancy, you already know I'm in the fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo It's a strange curse to have normal, boring scales. Some disagree. Who wouldn't want to be normal? Rhinestone is one of those dragons. Of course, she has a good reason. ---- Many don't know how to describe her scales. Mottled patches of pale pink, bubblegum pink, bright yellow and goldenrod all competing for dominance over her scales. They go perfectly with her pink crest, lemon yellow underscales, and flashing turquoise eyes. Pearly white spikes decorate her back. Rhi's gorgeous wings are pale lemon yellow, only a tad darker than her underscales. Her bright, irratated eyes take on a brilliant turqoise color. A topaz heart dangling from a thin black leather cord hangs on her long neck peacefully; the only jewelry the tomboy dragoness will wear. "what worth is glory if you didn't earn it?" P E R S O N A L I T Y Sass is the best place to start. Though there really isn't a place a place to start with Rhi's behaviors and tendencies. She's as salty as the ocean and 'bout as sweet and girly as the heel of a steel spiked combat boot. But her sass is her most defining trait. "god, you dense twit!" H I S T O R Y P R E - H A T C H I N G Sour Plum and Rosette were two ordinary gay SkyWings. That was typical. They never expected that they would be parents. After all, how could that happen? Then one day, Rosette stumbled upon an orphanage. She begged Sour Plum to go with her, so they finally went inside. Rhinestone Peaks Orphanage it was called. There weren't many dragonets, but quite a few eggs. They decided to adopt two eggs, both of which were female, and one small SkyWing dragonet named Copper. Rhinestone's egg was ordinary enough, and nothing about the plain orange-yellow egg would reveal the looks of the delicate dragonet inside. E A R L Y D R A G O N E T H O O D Rhinestone always grew up happy. "pussy cat." G A L L E R Y Rhi1.jpg|Me Rhi_aesthetic.png|MK "ewww. revolting. get that disgusting bundle of pink, love and joy away from me!" T R I V I A * kind of inspired by my friend's darker side * for some reason really hates pasta * has a British accent "do you know how redundant that sounds?" A E S T H E T I C S Rhibackquote.gif rhiaesthetic3.jpg rhiaesthetic2.jpg rhiaesthetic4.jpg rhiaesthetic5.gif Rhibutton.jpg "NO, VSCO IS NOT ALLOWED IN THIS FACILITY! GET AWAY, YOU SCRUNCHIE QUEEN, BEFORE I MURDUR YOU AND YOUR TURTLE-LOVING BEST FRIENDS!" Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)